A New Conflict
by W-Rabbit
Summary: Kohinata Kanade is in a slump and her grandfather decides to send her to her parent's friend's sons to live with them along with Kyouya. The Asahina brother were thrilled to learn that another female would be living in the apartment. Little did the Asahina brother's and Kanade know that their fateful encounter would lead them to each other, their true loves.


Kiniro no Corda Blue Sky and Brother's Conflict- Another Conflict

"We thought that Ema would be the only girl who we would fall and stay in love with but fate seems to like to play with all of us. If she hadn't appeared in our lives, we would of never knew the true meaning of love.- Asahina brothers.

 **Prologue: The Beginning of A New Conflict**

Kanade's POV:

"Kanade, are you done packing yet? We are going to be late for our flight." Kisaragi Kyouya yelled from the bottom of his lungs"

"Sorry for taking so long. I am done." I speed walked down the stairs and walked to the front entrance.

Kyouya sighed and took my luggage from my hand. He looked at me a little longer than usual and asked the question I feared.

"Kanade, what happened? You have been acting weird since the last competition. I know it has been bothering you a lot."

"Kyouya, I am okay. I just... Nevermind. Let's go or we would be late for our flight."

I speed walked out of my house while Kyouya trailed behind me trying to keep up.

We are now going to be going to Musashino in Tokyo, living with my parent's friend's sons. I was been told that Ms. Miwa has thirteen sons with only twelve of them in love with her daughter. Ema, the daughter of Rintarou Hinata, rejected her brothers and they are in a slump. After the rejection, Ema left and went to America to continue her studies. Ms. Miwa was hoping that if I moved to the Sunrise Residence, I would not feel that lonely and would help in regaining the feeling of happiness when playing my violin.

Asahina household:

In the living room of the Asahina household, the whole family was gathered for a family meeting. They were all talking, waiting for their mother to come back from work. Suddenly clicking noises on the floor could be heard and everyone looked at where the sound was coming. In came a woman in her late thirties wearing a business suite and high heels. She smiled when she saw her sons. She quickly walk to each of them and gave them a hug. When she was done, she smiled big.

"Everyone, as you are being informed yesterday, my best friend's daughter would be living in our house and would be staying with us for a long time. Please treat her well. I believe everyone would like her. This is her photo and she would arriving here in 2 hours. Please prepare yourself to go to the airport to pick her up.

Everyone gathered around the oldest sibling, Asahina Masaomi, to look at the picture that their mom gave him. Each and every one of them reacted differently.

"She looks very kind and outgoing. I believe we will all get along with her." Masaomi smiled while looking at the picture.

"Just by looking at this picture, I am sure we do not need to worry about her grades at school. I am very sure of it." Ukyo pushed his eyeglasses up the hinge of his nose with a smile on his face.

"She looks cute. I am looking forward to seeing her." Kaname smirked

"She seems interesting. She might could help me with my slump I am experiencing right now." Hikaru sighed and looked with anticipation.

"Azusa, look! Doesn't she look cute. I cannot wait to see her and hug her." Tsubaki, excited by the fact that there would a female in the household, smiled big and his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Calm down, Tsubaki. I could somehow feel that Kanade-chan might change our lives just like Ema." Azusa smiled with anticipation.

As for other brother's (including Wataru), they all blushed and try to act cool about it but the redness on their face tells you everything.

"Come on, my sons. Let's get ready! They are going to be in the airport in an hour.

Airport:

Kanade's POV:

After getting off the airplane, I walked slowly to the waiting area looking for any signs with my name on it. Suddenly, I saw a sign with my name on it that made me blush. I stopped on my tracks and Kyouya bumped onto me when trailed behind me. He rubbed his nose and sighed.

"What are you doing, Kanade? Why did you suddenly stop looking?" Receiving no response from me, Kyouya looked at where I am looking, and a ticking mark appeared on his forehead. He stomped over to the group of good looking males with a mature looking woman standing at the front of them. Kyouya stopped on his tracks and blushed upon looking at the woman. Kyouya is weak with mature and good looking woman. I followed behind Kyouya and reached to their group. I immediately recognized the woman in the group and walked up to her.

"Hi. I am Kohinata Kanade. It is a pleasure to meet you all. This is Kisaragi Kyouya, my childhood friend." I bowed to all of them, including the brothers while holding onto my violin case.

"Kanade-chan, it's been years since I last saw you. How is your mother and father doing?" Miss Miwa hugged me and patted my head. I responded by hugging her back.

"Mother and Father is doing well. They are overseas working and I am living with my grandpa." I smiled at Miss Miwa.

"That is good to hear. You must be really lonely." Miss Miwa and the brothers looked at me sadly.

"I am not lonely at all. Grandpa and Kyouya was always there for me. They are my support." I smiled happily telling all of them.

Before Miss Miwa could say anything, somebody hugged me from behind and I blushed. I was so shocked that I froze. A ticking mark once again appeared on Kyouya's forehead when he sees one of the brother's latching onto me. As I turn around, I could see that the person has silver hair and purple eyes. He has a beauty mark under his left eye. He is smiling big and is constantly rubbing his head on the top of my head.

"Kanade-chan, welcome. I have been waiting for your arrival. You look cuter and prettier in person." He said with a big smile. I blushed and thanked him.

Before Kyouya could pull him away from me, someone punched onto the male's head. He let go of me and crouched down. I looked at the silver haired male and crouched down to see if he is okay.

" Daijoubu deska?" I asked him with worry laced in my voice.

The sparkling in his eyes return and he hugged me once again, this time tighter.

"Let Kanade go, you white head." Kyouya was using his strength to pull Tsubaki away from her.

"I am not letting go, she is such a cutie." Tsubaki smiled big and hugged me tighter but not enough to suffocate me.

Azusa then punched his brother's head again and apologized to the two newcomers.

"Sorry for the trouble that my brother caused you. Are you hurt in any way?" Azusa stepped closer to Kanade

"I am fine. Thank you." Being around so many males at once was a bit too overwhelming for myself.

"Enough with the talking. Let's return to Sunrise Residence." Miwa wrapped her arms around me and led me out the airport.

Third Person POV:

Meanwhile Kyouya was bombard with questions about Kanade by Tsubaki. A tick mark started appearing on his forehead and Azusa noticed.

"Tsubaki, let Kyouya-kun rest and do not bother him. He just arrived. He needs to rest." Azusa pulled on his twin brother's collar and walked ahead of the others.

All of the other brothers smiled at that scene. No one would of thought that the new female addition to the family would cause another conflict to arise.


End file.
